


Immorality

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hux really does not approve tbh, Rape/Non-con Elements, dont feel sorry for Ren because of this is his fault, my rejected scenes from a current fanfic, that rape kink tag that is in the other rape kink was for this but i did not like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Rejected scenes that were not added to "Morality" due to not fitting the storyline, but I'm posting this since I spent way too much time on these rejects to delete them so....





	Immorality

“ _ I can take what want _ .”

You are scared of him again, of Ren again. With the mask on the fear could be easily caused by the lifelessness of it. But, you can see  _ his _ face. The face of a young man who walks the path of the dark side. He is standing before you stilled body. You know he can sense your fear. It only makes him look down at you with a sly smirk. “Commander, please.” You want him to stop doing this, stop toying with your feelings. It is so hard to worry or care about him when he does things like this! Your caring nature is being tested constantly by the Commander. “Fall back.” And you do fall back against Hux’s bed, it is not very comfortable. You stare up at him, eyes glossy with tears that threaten to fall. The release of your body has you scrabbling back to get away from him. The Skinwolf finally has his feast. “Don't be afraid,” You can't help it. “I feel it too.” How dare he think can feel your fear! He is the monster causing it. “Get away from me!” You wanted to yell, to scream at him, but your words come out as a whisper. You are able to try shoving him away when descends on you. Hands grabbing and forcing your arms above your head. “No, no, stop, sir!” He loves how you are still giving him respect. “Be good, little girl.” Trembling under him trying so hard not to cry. You flinch when he kisses your cheek, lips tracing down to your neck. There are still marks from when you made love to Hux. A growl adds to the tension. “Stop…. I promise I won't say anything but please stop.”

A dark chuckle has tears slipping. “Oh, I want you to tell. Especially tell Hux, in great detail.” There is no escape, no way to convince him to stop, you are going to be devoured.

“I love him,” Speaking while Ren unzips your uniform jacket, now the Force holding your arms down. “I could have loved you too.” Ren does not look at you, he knows. “I still can if stop right now, sir.” He wants to destroy the light in you until there nothing but sorrow and hate. You openly sob when he opens your jacket, ripping the undershirt. It smells like Hux. Your shoes and pants at toss off aggressively, you. Close your legs tightly. “You should have given me your virginity. Now I have to settle.” Settle for what?! When he moves to kiss you, you turn your head away. He grabs your chin forcing you back to looking at him. Ren violates your mouth forcing the taste of your last kiss with Hux away.  _ Mine. _ The word repeats in your mind.  _ Mine. _ You want to get away, to be back with Hux. The Commander pulls away back to standing over you rather leaning over you. The sickest part of all this is that this man is taking you on very bed Hux does. This monster is taking you in your only favorite place. Millicent’s meows behind the door remind you of this. The cat’s crying is what you try to focus on.

“Stop,” Choking out words as Ren lifts your legs over until the calves are in front of your face. The penetration of his fingers into your core has you sobbing loud, begging for him to stop. He began with three fingers. 

Finding you in a moment of weakness, vulnerable in your safe place. It hurts how your body betrays you feeling the muscle of your core clinging to his fingers, or how you cry out when his tongue takes a long lick catching your clit. “Stop!” Screaming out as you cum. Your leg is let go of letting you place it back down, slowly, Ren’s fingers still inside of you. Wiggling as if he is enjoying the feeling of your cunt. You know he is in his sick way. Closing your legs you know would do nothing to stop him nor make what he does any easier. In fact, you fear he will make it hurt more. The clipping sound in the background has your eyes closed tight, the hand holding your arms down gone. Yet, you do not move, not even a twitch. He has you and you know there is no way out of this so you just zone out-- As best as possible. Legs parted widen, his fingers leave your core, rustling sound of his rodes. You do not stop the shiver that runs through your when he back on you, cock rubbing your wet nether lips.  _ Beg. _ The word is a command you do not obey. His mind games on you are losing its pull on you. He knows this and makes you pay for it.

You did not understand what he meant by ‘settle’ until now. He wets his cock with your juices, you know by his grunts and finger ‘scoping’ your cum. You had thought he was just going to damage your vagina with his saber or something, no he had something more sinter.

Screaming.

You are screaming with hands scratching at his shoulder, back arched, head tossing side to side. It hurt. Your ass hurt. This is what he meant. Hux had never touched you  _ there _ it never came to your mind to use  _ that _ during sex. Kylo isn’t holding you down, not your upper body, he is holding your hips. He isn’t moving until you are done thrashing on the bed. Your body aching on a whole new level you never knew. “This could have felt better if you just  _ obeyed _ .” You don’t believe this Skinwolf is saying. His moves slowly inch by inch, each causing more silent crying. Your throat hurts from all the shouting and screaming. No one can help you. Millicent has stopped crying for you. All you can hear is Ren’s laboring breathing, the smacking of skin, and the bed creaking. Ren slapped your face to open your eyes. You do but do not look at him.

“So broken,” Voice distant, “Look at yourself.”

Using the Maker’s gift to make you feel the bless he is feeling being inside of you makes you hate him. All this makes you hate him. You wish death upon him! That Hux shoots or stabs him. That you are taking his saber and killing him it. “Yes, give it.” The harsh glare you are giving him fuels his desire you realize. Hips going faster and fingers playing with your clit.

.

.

.

Remaining on the bed with your back to the door, Ren sits on the edge after fixing himself. He turns to look at your quiet form his hand pulling the blanket over your form. The Dark Jedi looking away when you flinch at the contact. Standing and leaving the room, door closing behind him is the moment he puts the helmet back on. Hux is sitting at his desk doing work, multiple screens up.

“It is done.” Millicent is playing with the ends of Ren’s robe. Hux stops for a second, finger hovering over the datapad on his desk. “Very well.” The General goes back to swiping his finger on the screen. Ren reminds still watching the redhead before going to leave the room. It is just when Ren is in front of the door does Hux finally speak more than one word. “I should remind you that she wanted this and that you are not to touch her in such a manner again.” The steely blue eyes staring at the dark visior. Yes, you did want this and all that happened an hour ago was part of the plan. He made you forget that you consented to this until the act was done. But, it does not stop the guilt. He had been the cause of the dark fantasy you had of him because it is the only way you believed you could sleep with him. The mind games he played on you had taken its toll. If he looked at you through the Force, Ren knows your light will be dimmed. A blue with a heavy gray. Ren does not reply to Hux and leaves the room.   
He needs a shower.


End file.
